Systems for recycling of returnable containers, for example beverage containers, have been in place for many years as a means to prevent littering and conserve resources. Such systems were originally based on manual handling of returned containers by vendors, but the process has been made more efficient by the introduction of reverse vending machines which were able to accept empty containers, verify the authenticity of the container, and issue a receipt that can be exchanged for cash or used as payment in the store where the reverse vending machine is located.
Over the years reverse vending machines have been made more efficient and sophisticated. They are now typically able to handle a wide range of containers made from various materials, most often glass, PET (polyethylene terephthalate), steel and aluminum. A reverse vending machine is typically able to receive the containers, validate them based on shape and other physical characteristics as well as bar codes and other markings, and sort them based on material or type. Some machines are able to store reusable containers while containers that are only recycled for their material are crushed and stored separately. A reverse vending machine should be able to reject non-returnable containers, detect and handle fraud attempts and assign the proper deposit return value to a wide range of containers. At the same time a machine must be reliable and regular maintenance should not be work intensive or require frequent replacement of parts.
Consequently, there is a need for constant improvement of reverse vending machines in order to meet these challenges as well as new challenges resulting from for example introduction of new types of returnable containers, and more sophisticated fraud attempts.